


Torbjorn's Day Off

by Misdraevus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misdraevus/pseuds/Misdraevus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torbjorn has computer problems, and ends up annoying Symmetra with his shouting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torbjorn's Day Off

Cursing was heard echoing through the otherwise empty halls of Watchpoint Gibraltar.

"No, I don't want to do that! Stop asking me!" shouted Torbjorn, sitting by a computer. He was trying - very unsuccessfully - to set up his email account. He was pressing all kinds of buttons onscreen but unfortunately he had no idea what he was doing. He refused to show defeat however, he kicked the case under the desk (which took considerable effort for his size) and continued his yelling. Suddenly, in the middle of a very creative Swedish curse, the entire screen disappeared and was replaced with a box stating that the remote connection to the server was lost.

"God damn you! Stupid machine!" he roared, throwing his hands up in the air.

He paused to collect himself and heard the unmistakable sound of high-heels stomping through the hallway outside. The door slid open and Symmetra stormed in, looking very unpleased.

"Torbjorn. I am trying to do a lot of work in not a lot of time and I am already stressed enough without having to listen to you screaming all morning." she said in a way only she could, clearly angry at him but not raising her voice.

"Hey, I don't want to be here but Winston's making me set up some kinda email thing. Except this piece of junk won't work!" he explained, slamming his fist on the desk for emphasis. Symmetra brought her hand to her face with almost the same force, making a sound halfway between a growl and a sigh. She kept it there for a moment, creating an awkward silence while Torbjorn waited for her to speak.

"Fine. What is it doing?" she said, walking to his side. He pointed to the offending error message. She leaned forward to read it.

_"Connection to remote host lost. Reconnection attempt: 18/20"_

"Athena, is our mail server online?" asks Symmetra to the ceiling. After a brief pause, Athena replied back.

"The mail server is online and responding to pings. Is there anything else I can assist with?"

"One moment. Torbjorn, move over." Torbjorn did as he was told and scooted the chair to the left a bit. Symmetra took control and cancelled the message, returning to the machine's normal desktop. She frowned as she saw a red cross over the connection icon.

"Athena, ping Workstation 15."

"Apologies, but I cannot see that computer online." Symmetra huffed. She got on her hands and knees, crawling under the desk to reach the back of the computer.

"Gah, warn me before you do that!" exclaimed Torbjorn, averting his eyes.

"Do what?" said Symmetra, looking back at him while frowning. Torbjorn was looking at the wall and grumbling. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the dusty cables. "Who tidied these cables? This is disgraceful." she muttered, before looking for the network cable. She found it lying around outside of the computer. She grabbed the offending cable and clicked it back into the computer, getting out from under the desk. Cleaning the dust off her vivid blue dress, she took control of the mouse and keyboard again and found the little connection icon was now a happy blue colour. She connected to the server and looked at Torbjorn.

"You kicked the computer didn't you?" She asked. He only grumbled. "You knocked the network cable out of the computer." she told him. More grumbling.

She got him to log in and she started setting up his account. "I don't see why we can't use the email accounts we already have." he complained.

"They're not as secure as our server. All of our equipment is still military-grade so it's harder to get into."

"This is correct." Athena piped up. "Unless I have been given explicit permission to a mailbox from it's user, even I cannot access it despite my permissions."

"Well.. I suppose it makes sense." said Torbjorn in a more accepting tone. After a little while longer, she finished and stepped away.

"Here. It's working now." He rolled the chair back to the keyboard and clicked on things experimentally.

"I suppose I should thank you, I'm not too good at all this computer stuff." he said, earning a small smile from her.

"I appreciate it. Next time you get a problem, go here..." she says, leaning over to type on the keyboard, bringing up a search engine.

"I know how to Google things!" he cried indignantly as she walked out of the room, chuckling quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If I end up making another one of these, D.va will be next!


End file.
